One Promise and Two Broken Hearts
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: What if there was a country that lived at our side, without us even knowing of its existence? Today's the day that country is finally found and it might have just been at the right time...       Merf I can't write summaries, sorry.


"Canada!" America's voice could be heard from across the house as Canada sighed. _Now he chooses to realize that I'm here. _Canada sighed again as America came barreling through the door. "Canada! Take him back, take him back, take him back!"

"What?"

America rolled his eyes, "Take back that stupid singer of yours! He is corrupting my nation!"

"I hardly-"

"You are so mean sending some kid who can sing over. Now he is going to form an army of screaming fangirls and take me over!"

"America, be realistic-"

"You know what? I'll arise to the threat and take him down when the time comes," He pointed to himself and smiled, "Because I'm the hero and that's what heroes do!" He smiled an even bigger smile and then left the way he came.

"Why did he even bother to come here?"

Canada's bear, who had been in his arms the whole time, looked up at him, "who are you?"

He sighed again, "I'm Canada."

**X~X~X~X~X**

America sat down on his couch back home; His talk with Canada had left him in a good mood, so he wanted to watch a horror movie. _I think The Ring would be a good one to watch. _He sighed, but he didn't have anyone to watch it with. He thought of going back to ask Canada, but he didn't really seem like he would like horror movies that much anyway. He sighed, and he couldn't ask England. America shrugged as he went out again, _well looks like Canada it is._ He walked up to Canada's house, but the kid wasn't there. America rolled his eyes and made to leave.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

America turned around and saw Canada's boss, "I'm looking for Canada."

Canada's boss sighed "Yes of course. He should be in the northern part of the country."

"Cool dude! Thanks!" America took off running.

Canada's boss yelled after him, "Don't you need a ride or something?"

America waved a hand while he ran. _Rides? Humph heroes don't need rides._ America slowed down when he realized that he was completely lost. He sighed as he came to a steady walk. He soon found the cost and that helped a little. _Maybe Canada will find me soon. _America sat down and started to draw in the dirt sand stuff with a stick he had picked up. He was never as good of an artist as Japan or China but none the less he liked his drawing style. Then as he was in the middle of drawing the hair when a loud booming sound made him jump and he messed it up. He quickly stood up and looked for the source of that noise. He heard it again and it made him jump a second time. _It must be coming from somewhere over the ocean, Greenland maybe? _Another sound from behind him made him jump. He turned around fast and used his stick as a temporary weapon.

"Whoa America, calm down, it's only me." Canada came out of the brush, "What were you planning on doing with that anyway? Poke me to death?"

"I don't know, maybe?" He put the stick down, "So anyway did you hear those loud booming sounds?"

"Are your horror movies getting to you again?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Do you want to come over and watch a movie!"

Canada sighed, "No I can't. I'm very busy with-"

"That sucks dude"

Canada sighed again, "Just go home."

"Well alright, but dude is it okay if I explore the waters over here to see what the cause of the noise was?"

"I don't know…"

"Ahh come on!"

Canada rolled his eyes, "I guess but-"

"Awesome dude! Thanks!"

"Yeah whatever, just keep walking south and you should reach Maine or whatever it's called."

"Sweet"

Canada sighed and started walking back in the direction he had come from, "Please try to not get lost in my country, and next time you do get lost do it in your own country."

America laughed, "Dude like that would happen. Well see you later, uh wait who are you again?"

Canada gave a heavy sigh, "It doesn't seem to ever matter all the much."

"Okay whatever you say dude."

**X~X~X~X~X**

America had been searching the area he had heard the noise in for 3 days now and had had no luck. He was beginning to think about giving up when he heard it again; it only sounded once, but it was enough for America. _So it was coming from the northeast. _So that's the way he went, northeast. As he sailed, he thought it would be much more fun if he brought a boat, he caught a glimpse of orange in the night sky and when he got closer he saw orange and red flames licking at the sky. Then he saw an island. _So there is a burning island around here?_, he thought to himself. America decided to stop his ship and swim the rest of the way the burning island. Once he got on to the island he could see what was really going on; it was mass panic. The people who lived here were running around, some were crying, while others were standing in shock watching something burn to the ground. America tried to talk to one of the people, but the person didn't understand him. _Wait they don't know English do they. _ _What language is this anyway? It sounds a little like Icelandic, but it wasn't Icelandic…wait I somehow know this language! _America tried to speak it without really knowing what he was doing or if he was even speaking it right. "Hello, sir? What's going on here?"

The man he had talked to looked at him as if he was crazy, "The Nyrenian soldiers have destroyed our founder's statue!" the man pointed to the burning figure and then gasped as it fell over and set the surrounding houses on fire. He cursed under his breath, "Damn those Nyrens"

"Who are the Nyrens?" America spoke before he could stop himself.

The man rolled his eyes, "You think you're funny don't you? Our country is in ruins and you have the balls to joke about it? Oh how I wish for the day when our children's children can ask 'who were the Nyrens.' Tch" and with that the man left to go help the other people who were in need of it. America sighed, but then out of nowhere he was knocked over by a little boy.

"Oh I-I'm sorry mister." America looked at the boy; he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The boy sniffled, "The Nyrenian soldiers killed my mother!" he started to sob, "I already lost my father and older brother to the war. It's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," _Now was not the time to act like my normal self, _America thought to himself.

"Hey could I possibly stay with you, sir? Well at least until the Kalaeseyan soldiers come to get me."

"I guess so, but why would the, uh, Kalaeseyan soldiers come to get you?"

The boy looked at the ground and America saw a tear or two fall and hit the ground. "All of the kids who are left without a family because of the war are sent away to other families who have lost a child to the war. I-I never thought that I would have to be sent away though…" The boy looked up at him, "Could you maybe pretend to be my brother or father? No, no, that won't work; they know my family well…"

"I'm sorry."

The boy shrugged, "I have to stay strong for my country though," He sighed, "So what's your name mister?"

"Um…"

"Kain!" The boy quickly turned around.

America looked into the smoke and saw a young girl with really long blond hair running towards them.

"Kal!" Kain ran into her arms and started crying again. The woman glared at him.

"Did he do anything to you? I've never seen him before. Are you apart of the Nyrenian forces? I thought I killed all the ones here…"

Kain looked up at her appalled, "You fought?"

She stroked the boy's hair, "Of course I did, we all have a right to fight for what we love." Kal looked at America again, "Now you, tell me just who you are."

America sighed, "I'm America. I have no idea what a Nyren is nor a country called Kalae-whatever."

Kal's eyes flashed with panic, "Kain, go and find washhorn, okay? She'll take care of you until I get back." She stood up.

"Where ya going Kal?"

"I'm just going to talk to Mr. America, okay?"

"Okay Kal. Come and get me later, 'kay?"

She hugged him, "Okay I will." Kal watched as Kain ran off towards a group of soldiers. When he was well out of earshot she turned to America, "Who the hell are you?"

"I told you, I'm America."

Kal glared at him, "What kind of name is that? It's not any Kalaeseyan name I know."

"It's not, uh, Kalaeseyan it's my country's name"

Kal took a step back, eyes wide, "As in another country?"

"Yes, my country is America same with my name." America looked closely at this girl, "I take it that Kal is a nickname for Kalaeseya?"

She stepped forward, all previous shock gone, "Correct, but you must leave here; we do not want the world to know about us, we are better left alone." Kalaeseya dropped to one knee, her hand flew to her side, and cursed, "Well shit, Nyren what the hell are you attacking now?" She removed her hand and it was colored red from her blood, "Lovely, just frigging lovely."

America went to help her up, "You need help fighting this Nyren guy don't you?"

She turned away from him, "No, I do not need outside help." America noticed that she had a look of defiance on her face, but her eyes contradicted that, hiding the obvious pain she was in.

"I'll help you fight this because I'm the hero!" he smiled reverting back to his normal self.

Kal glared at him and then she sighed, "Fine, you may help."

America held out his hand for her to take. "Cool, dude"

Kal took his hand with her non-bloody hand and stood up, wincing "I am not a dude,"

America laughed, "Whatever."

_The first steps to being _

_Found, to mending a broken_

_Heart, to making friends,_

_Have been taking at last._

_Kalaeseya I wish you well…_

* * *

><p>Hey =3<p>

I'm starting another story! yeah yeah yeah It's going to kill me but i was going to die if I didn't post this now. so i hope that you guys liked this! =3

Oh right pronunciation:

Kalaeseya = Kal-A-c-ya (The first a is hard like in cake)

Nyren = Nie-Ren

Kain = Cain (But with a k ^^)

Washhorn = Wash-horn

Okay now the text at the end is part of the story; its _very_ important to the story. :)

Well keep an eye out for the next update O.o

Please review! Thank you ~


End file.
